


Old Photographs

by wolf_fiction



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Campfires, Day At The Beach, Fluff, Gen, Photographs, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf_fiction/pseuds/wolf_fiction
Summary: Looking back, this was one of the best days in your life





	Old Photographs

Looking out the window, the only thing you saw was rain. The streets completely wet and the people outside hurrying to get inside.

A small smile played on your lips, sitting on your window seat cuddled up in a blanket and of of your favorite scarfs, you looked back down to the small book sitting on your lap.

The small, red album was filled with Polaroids of various sizes. Most of them were showing you and your friends.

But at this moment you were looking down at your absolute favorite. It was a photograph of smaller size and it wasn’t easy to identify the people in it, due to the dark lightning.

And even thought it wasn’t the best photo you loved it dearly and knew by heart who the people in it were.

The small pictured showed off teenagers sitting around a campfire, laughing together. On the left side of the photograph, you could make out the face of Isaac, who had his head resting on your shoulder, a fond smile resting on his lips.

On his right side Stiles was falling off the log he was currently sitting on. Scott, who was next to the spastic teen, had a shocked look on his face while he was trying to steady his friend.

The read head, who had a blanket wrapped around her was in a deep conversation with yourself and not paying attention to the rest of the group.

You could remember the day like it was yesterday, instead of a few years back.

  


_**It was going to be** _ the coldest night of the year, and your friends decided that today was the perfect day to spent the night at the beach. 

You really didn’t like the idea, but your best friend convinced you to join your friend group.

On the car ride to the beach you started to regret your decision majorly.  Sitting in Stiles’ Jeep hearing him rant about all the awesome things you were going to do as soon as you reached your destination, was more than annoying. 

And as much as you wanted to complain, you weren’t going to. To the sake of the happy atmosphere that was surrounding all of you.

Isaac was cuddled up to your side, his head on your shoulder, snoring into your ear. To you, it was the most adorable thing ever.

Tearing your gaze from Isaac’s relaxed face, you looked around the car only to be caught in Lydia’s knowing eyes. She grinned at you, lifting an eyebrow in question. But you only huffed and turned away, knowing exactly what she was asking. And no, you hadn’t told him your feelings yet.

You knew it was cliché, falling in love with your best friend and it only worked out in fanfictions and movies. But you couldn’t help it. And honestly, you didn’t want your feelings to change, that warm fluttery feeling in your stomach, every time he was near you, was the most amazing thing.

  


So when you guys reached the beach, you were reluctant to wake the curly haired boy up. Sighing you slowly started to shake him, but he only murmured and started to cuddle more into your body.

You let out a silent laugh, and started to shake him more and started to talk to him, and again, he just flopped his body over yours.

Huffing, you wanted to start once again, but suddenly heard a small noise escaping Isaac, listening in better you could hear him chuckling silently.

Annoyed you pushed his body off yours and stepped out of the car, hearing your friend laugh loudly behind you.

  


The few of you that drove with Stiles, already made your way down to the beach trying to find the perfect spot to spend the night at.

And you didn’t need to search for long, on the more remote part of the beach, you found an old fireplace and decided to just build your camp there and use it, instead of building a new one.

While Lydia and you were restoring the fireplace, the rest of your friends came to help you.

  


You guys were having fun, playing games and just laughing. And you being you, yo took a bunch of pictures on your camera. Placing every single one carefully in a small bag.

And as the sun began to set, the boys were trying to lit up the fire, Lydia, Kira and you were huddled up underneath the blankets, watching the others being dumb and laughing about their failure.

  


When the fire was finally lit, and all of you were sitting around it, just talking and enjoying your time, you felt as happy as ever. Just staring into the light of the fire, bathing in the amazing atmosphere around you.

You were so deep in your thoughts that you nearly screamed, when Isaac tapped you onto the shoulder. Turning around to face the tall boy, he motioned for you to follow him.

Confused you stood up from the log, and started to follow your friend away from the others.  He was walking a few steps in front of you, not turning around. Hurrying to catch up with him, you grabbed his arm. 

He walked you guys a good bit farther before he turned around and pulled you to the ground with him. Sitting beside you just looking at the ocean in front of you.

You were still totally confused, looking at him, how his profile was slightly highlighted by the light of the fire, that barely reached the both of you. The warm feeling in your tummy returned, seeing the way his features were brought out.

It was hard for you to not just reach up and kiss him, but just as you thought about it, Isaac turned to you and placed his hand underneath your jaw, and had his eyes flickering over your face, before he settled on your lips.

Slowly the older boy started to move towards you, giving you time to react, before he pressed his lips to yours in a careful kiss.

It was a soft and gentle kiss, he took his time before he pulled back. You didn’t react right away, your brain feeling like it’s been mushed.

You could see Isaac’s expression change from excited to scared. He made moves to back away, but  you  finally reacted and threw your arms around his neck, burying your face in  it . 

“Why?”, was the only thing that came over your lips. “Cause I wanted to do that for a long time, but couldn’t find the courage”, he murmured. 

You laughed silently, and pressed yourself harder against him. “You do realize, that you’re never going to get rid of me now, right?” “I hope you keep that promise”, Isaac whispered.

  


It took you two a while before you made your way back to the others. It didn’t seem like they noticed that the both of you were gone. So you just sat down on the log, you sat on before. Isaac right beside you, his head laying on your shoulder like he did so often.

The two of you sat there just looking into the light, before Lydia sat herself next to you, starting up a conversation.

It took only a second to know that she knew exactly what just happened between you and Isaac. You were surprised, that she didn’t ask right away for the details, but as you heard the sound of your camera, you didn’t wonder anymore.

Turning around you saw Kira holding up the photograph, looking at it for a minute, before she packed it away to all of the others, that were shot on this trip.

It seemed like your and Isaac’s retreat wasn’t as unnoticed as you thought.

  


_**Looking back up from the old photographs** _ , you looked out of the window again, only to see that the rain outside had stopped. You could  see  children playing outside, jumping into puddles and racing each other over the wet ground. 

The blanket was pulled away from your shoulders, but you didn’t turn your gaze away from the world outside the window, knowing exactly who was cuddling up to you right now.

Isaac was laying his head on your shoulder and took your left hand in his, unconsciously playing with the engagement ring on your slender finger.

  



End file.
